Useless?
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy takes Riza's comment about his uselessness a bit too seriously. Royai -Rewritten on July 9 2008-


**Useless?**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**One shot**

**Rewritten On July 9, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: This is inspired by something that Nature 9000 said on messenger.**

* * *

**Useless? **

That word reverberated in his mind for what remained of the day. He muttered it repeatedly as he made his way home. As he took his shower and the water poured over his body, the word popped up in his mind. As he changed for his date with Riza, it dominated his thoughts. He hated that damn word.

He was having dinner at Riza's house that night, and then afterward, well, he wasn't sure. He was useless after all. What could he do?

Roy continued to mutter the word as he made his way to Riza's small house. The rain poured over, making a pitter patter sound on the umbrella shielding him. As he watched the water pour down from the heavens, it was as if each drop symbolized that word.

He finally arrived at her door and closed his umbrella, shaking the remaining drops off the fabric shield. He knocked and waited a few moments before Riza finally answered the door, looking stunning, as always.

She was wearing his favorite red dress, the one that clung to every curve and showed off her long feminine yet muscular legs. It was that very dress that he had so much fun ridding her of before they made love. Of course, that wouldn't be happening tonight, as she told him earlier that day.

"Roy, are you coming in?" she questioned, looking at him oddly.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts and smirked tepidly, before entering. He sat his umbrella in the corner and took off his coat, hanging it on the rack beside the door.

Riza smiled as she looked at his dressy clothing. They weren't going out to dinner but both still always dressed nicely when having these small intimate dinners at each other's homes. However, it didn't really matter how they dressed because eventually their clothing would be shed and in piles on the bedroom floor.

Riza walked over to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him sensually, surprised when he only responded slightly. Tilting her head up, she gazed at his face. His eyes indicated that he had much on his mind. It was as if his body was there but his mind was elsewhere thinking about something else entirely.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her hazel gaze studying his expression.

He emerged from his deep thoughts once more. "No, there's nothing wrong," he answered. "I'm just really tired."

Riza nodded and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. She took his hand and led him into her small dining area. Dinner was all ready placed on the plates that rested on the table, in the middle were two candles, their flames burning brightly, casting the room in a warm glow. There was a bottle of wine resting on ice and soft music playing in the background. He could tell Riza put a lot of work into this dinner so he wouldn't let his mind dwell on that stupid little two-syllable word.

"I think that incident left us all tired," she said.

"And useless," Roy muttered, and then scolded himself for saying the word yet again.

"What did you say?" Riza questioned, turning around and gazing at him curiously.

"It's nothing," Roy replied taking her hand and guiding her over to her seat. He pulled it out so she could sit and then pushed it back in as she sat down.

"Such a gentlemen," she teased and then smiled beautifully at him.

Roy smiled at her slightly, sat down across from her, and the two began eating.

--

After dinner, Riza guided Roy over to the couch. After sitting down, she cuddled up to him, taking in his warmth and rich musky smell. He'd acted quite strange all through dinner, not speaking much about anything. Usually the silence was more romantic but tonight she felt like Roy didn't want to be there.

"Are you mad at me?" she questioned, turning around so she could look up at his face.

"No," he answered, in a somewhat distant tone.

Riza was finally fed up, she knew something was wrong and was determined to find out what it was that caused her lover to act so weird.

"What in the hell is the matter with you tonight?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You have been acting really odd. It's like you want to be somewhere else," she said. "Is that the case?"

"No, I don't want to be anywhere else. That's not the case at all. I'm happiest when I am with you."

"Then why have you been acting so strange?"

"Have I really been?" he questioned, knowing that he had been doing so.

"Yes, you have. Did I do something to you?"

"What? No . . . well . . . no," he answered.

"Roy Mustang, tell me what I did wrong," she snapped, her frustration increasing. She could tell he was lying.

"Nothing Riza; it's nothing," he said.

Riza sighed, her frustration at its peak. He was just being plain obstinate, so she would have to resort to specific measures to bring him out of that mood. She got up on her knees beside him on the couch, pulled her dress up to her thighs, and straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. She brushed his lips softly with hers, and then ran her tongue across them slowly before kissing him gently once again. She wasn't completely used to seducing him yet. He was the one seducing her most of the time.

"Maybe I can convince you to tell me what's wrong if we go into the bedroom. Or, maybe we could make love right here. That is, if you don't mind the open window," she whispered temptingly. She kissed his cheek and then trailed a line of kisses to his earlobe, which she began nibbling.

Roy was surprised at her words and actions. "You mean you want to make love?" he asked, the surprise evident in his tone. She pulled away and the expression on her face mirrored his.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to?" she asked.

"You said I was useless in the rain," he replied. "It's raining outside now."

Riza blinked at her lover then suddenly burst out laughing. "That's what's been bothering you?" she questioned, after catching her breath.

"Yes, and I don't know what you are finding so amusing," he pouted and looked away from her.

"For someone so smart, you sure are stupid."

He turned his head back so he could stare at her, his frown darkening because of her comment. "What in the hell do you mean by that?"

"I meant that your flame attack was useless in the rain when you are fighting. Besides, you aren't in the rain at the moment right?"

"Right," he said.

"And you aren't using your flame attack, right?" she questioned.

"No, I'm not," he said, that familiar cocky smirk appearing across his lips.

"Then you aren't useless. Then again, you have yet to prove that to me tonight."

"No I haven't," he replied.

She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "So what are you going to do to prove it to me?"

Roy suddenly wrapped his arms around her body and stood. Her legs twined around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

--

"Well? What's the verdict?" Roy whispered, as he and Riza caught their breath from their fervent lovemaking session. She cuddled up to his warm body, kissed his chest, and grinned.

"Definitely not useless Roy. Definitely not."

* * *


End file.
